I'll Give You My Heart
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: I want a heart that beats, Not one of paper


******Hi everyone, Nia is back! I haven't written a story in FOREVER on here. Mainly because I can't finish my ideas anymore and I'm too obsessed with playing Final Fantasy xii and Alice: Madness Returns (both awesome games! Both xbox 360! :D) So, I made this story just because I hate Valentines Day! :D I like to call it Human mating day =_= Anyways, I'm going to start taking commissions (One shots or short chapter story's only)You give me your idea and I'll write it in a specified amount of time! If I don't, then you can rage on me. I will also take them for any subject genre. I will not do things I don't know or rated M romance stories. **

**Anyways, enjoy :3**

**I'll Give you my Heart**

I want a heart that beats

Not one of paper

I want a heart that squirms and squishes in the palm of my hand

Not one on a card

I want a heart that taints my hands with red

Not one of chocolate

I don't want you to be my valentine

I want your _HEART_

_..._

I was falling into a pit of horror. I couldn't really do anything for it had all been done. I didn't know how to get her to be mine. It was pretty much impossible to do something different.

I'm a man of classics, I have no clue how to make something completely new and different.

It had been the week before Valentines Day, and all the men wanted to get to Rima before hand. When the bell rang all the men rushed out of class, hoping to be the first to get to Rima. Of course, I didn't bother participating, there was no way I was gonna embarrass myself in front of everyone trying to get Rima. I would rather do it in secret.

One of the members of track made it first and handed her the chocolate he had gotten from the store. Usually, Rima would have excepted it and just sold it to desperately late men outside the chocolate shop who couldn't get in because it was so packed. But ever since last year, where a 65 year old man tried to get her to marry him, she's been avoiding doing that. But it was different this time. She shooved it back at him.

"Not good enough." She said before turning to the crowd of men. "This year it will be different. The first man to do something original and new for Valentines day will get my heart." She had said.

So now, my idea of chocolates has gone down the toilet.

...

I had figured it out. I came up with a valentines day gift that will knock her socks off! All I do is I have to get it to her before all the other guys. It was after school and I had been stalking Rima in the back alleyway behind the school. She's been avoiding the guys all day, so this is the best I could do. I slide a paper towards her. She looked down and picked it up. On it I had written a greeting to Rima, just a small little hi.

She slide it back and I opened it.

_Who are you and what do you want stalker?_

I chuckled a bit before replying with my name.

She quickly wrote something down before sliding it back at me

_What do you want purple head._

I wrote a quick _Here's my heart_ before drawing a realistic heart and sliding it back at her.

She looked at it for a bit before a slight inch of her mouth point upwards. She's almost smiling! That's good, right? She quickly scribbled something down then proceeded to slide it back at me.

_Are you trying to ask me to be your valentine?_

I wrote, _Nope, but are you?_

I slide it back. She chuckled! She actually chuckled! That's amazing! I've never seen her laugh at anything I've ever said before.

She slide it back at me.

_Well, your the one that gave me your heart._

I smiled and wrote back, _Fine you caught me, I'm trying to get you to be my valentine._

I slide it back and prayed that she accepted me. But I never got an answer, for the minute she read that she picked it up, stuck it in her pocket, and walked away.

I facepalmed. Shit! I totally lost, all of this was for nothing. I still couldn't get her to like me back. But, then I realized, I actually accomplished something. I got Rima to smile and then laugh at something I wrote! That's actually better than I expected!

I smiled before getting up and continuing on the path to my house.

...

I walked into the front door of my house, the door shutting behind.

"Baba, I'm home!" I yelled out getting a slight grunt as a reply.

She must have been cooking cause that's when she concentrates the most.

I walked down the main hallway into my room. I opened the door and turned on the lights. I stopped suddenly for Rima was sitting on my bed swinging her legs back and forth. I looked at her hesitantly while she flashed a smile at me.

I didn't know what to do. I lifted my foot and moved one step closer to her before she sighed.

"Oh, cut it out purple head., I just came to give you a message." She said rolling her eyes.

She walked forward, sticking her hand in her pocket and pulling out the paper with our conversation it. That's what this is about? The valentine request?

"Yours was the best." She stated, "So I'm choosing you."

"For what? For how long? And I thought you hated me!" I exclaimed astonished.

She sighed, "Those with the most interesting valentine will be mine forever and get my heart."

"Be yours forever?"

"Just shut your mouth."

She suddenly stuck her hand in her chest. My eyes widened and I panicked. How is that even possible? Then I realized her hand was in my chest. I could feel her feeling around inside my chest, touching my lungs and blood vessels. Then I felt her hand touch my heart. She grabbed it, yanking it out.

Everything stopped. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel. It was like everything in my body shut itself down. I could see her switching hearts, my head starting to get dizzy as her hand found it's way back into the gaping whole where my heart used to be. I was going to die because I tried to get this girl to be my valentine. I was going to die was what I thought.

That was, until I started breathing again. I gasped, breathing in as much air as possible. But it felt different for some reason. The beating of my heart wasn't the same. I realized she had switched out hearts, but I couldn't figure out how any of this was even possible. I looked at her, her body heaving slightly as she tried to let her body get used to the change she had just caused.

She looked up at me and I looked down at her, still trying to register what just happened.

"Happy Valentines Day!" She exclaimed, smiling, " I told you I'd give you my heart."


End file.
